


Lose Yourself: Frisk Edition

by Named



Series: Lyric Rewrites: UnderTale Editions [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Lyric rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Named/pseuds/Named
Summary: Lyric rewrite of Eminem's Lose Yourself inspired by antics with UltimateGamer101!!!Original song: https://youtu.be/_Yhyp-_hX2sOriginal song without words: https://youtu.be/pTHtp8Rd4nI





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UltimateGamer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lose Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/259850) by Eminem. 



Look, if you had, the soul, or the determination  
To seize everything you ever wanted. At any moment  
Would you capture it, or just let it slip?

  
  
Yo  
Her palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on her sweater already, Paps' spaghetti  
She's nervous, but on the surface she looks calm and ready  
To dodge bombs, but she keeps on forgettin'  
What they wrote down, the dog's growls grow so loud  
She opens her mouth, but the screams won't come out  
She's chokin', how, now the lights are goin' out  
The clocks run out, times up, over, blaow!  
Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity  
Hope is so tragic, she chokes  
She's so mad, but she won't give up that easy, No  
She won't have it, she knows all of Mt. Ebot's ropes  
Death don't matter, she's dope, she knows that, but she's broke  
She's so stacked that she knows, when she goes asking if death is home, that's when its  
Back to the save again yo, this whole load shit  
She better go capture this moment and hope she don't pass it

  
  
You better lose yourself in the moment, the second  
You load it, you gotta do it better, go!  
This isn't your last shot, but don't miss your chance to show  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better  
  
You better lose yourself in the moment, the second  
You load it, you gotta do it better, go!  
This isn't your last shot, but don't miss your chance to show  
This opportunity comes twice in a lifetime you better

 

  
The souls escaping, through this hole that is gaping  
This world is mine for the taking  
Make me queen, as we move toward a, new world for 'em  
Monster kind endurin', but frisk herself is past the post mortem  
It only grows harder, only goes farther  
She blows, it's all over these deaths are all on her  
Coast to coast monsters know that she's just fodder  
Lonely roads, God only knows, she's grown farther from home, she's no brawler  
If she goes home, then they don't, she tries harder  
But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water  
These friends never wanted her though, she's just product  
They'll move on to the next schmo who's soul they know dove and break borda'  
So the soap opera is told, it unfolds, I suppose it's old partner, but the beat goes on  
Da da dumb da dumb da da da

 

You better lose yourself in the moment, the second  
You load it, you gotta do it better, go!  
This isn't your last shot, but don't miss your chance to show  
This opportunity comes three times a lifetime you better

  
You better lose yourself in the moment, the second  
You load it, you gotta do it better, go!  
This isn't your last shot, but don't miss your chance to show  
This opportunity comes four times a lifetime you better

 

No more games, I'mma change what you call rage  
Tear this fuckin' barrier up like two dogs caged  
I was playin' in the beginnin', the mood all changed  
I been chewed up and spit out and killed for games  
But I kept fightin' and re-writin' the next cipher  
Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper  
All the pain inside amplified by the  
Fact that I can't get home to my sister's  
Cries and I can't provide the right type of  
Life for that child 'cause man, these God damn resets can't go find her  
And its no game, there's no Toby Fox writer  
This is my life and these times are so hard  
And it's getting even harder tryin' to help these people get freed, plus  
Teeter totter caught up between bein' a fighter and the friend I wanna  
All the human drama screamin' on, it's too much  
For me to wanna stay in one spot, another day of monotony  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail I've got  
To formulate a plot 'fore I end up a soulless rot  
Success is my only motherfuckin' option, failure's not  
Mom, I love you, but this barrier's got to go, I cannot grow old in this ruinous spot  
So here I go it's my shot  
Feet fail me not 'cause this may be the final opportunity that I got

 

You better lose yourself in the moment, the second  
You load it, you gotta do it better, go  
This isn't your last shot, but don't miss your chance to show  
This opportunity comes five times a lifetime you better

  
You better lose yourself in the moment, the second  
You load it, you gotta do it better, go  
This isn't your last shot, but don't miss your chance to show  
This opportunity comes six times a lifetime you better

 

You can do anything you set your mind to


End file.
